labyrinthorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Lincoln
Lincoln is a character in Labyrinth 3: Pandora's Calling game portrayed by Colinn. Whilst playing, Lincoln had the role of Cooler, a first time role of the series. Lincoln is notable for being the first character to be sent off on his own by a trap. History Lincoln was an FBI agent working for the US government. A proud family man, tragedy struck when his wife and two children were all killed in a car accident. Lincoln's life lost all meaning on that day and he quit his job working for the government. Tired of moping around, he decided to travel the world. He adopted a new attitude of living for the moment, partaking in as many exciting and dangerous activities as he could manage. He was at a skydiving retreat when the darkness struck and humanity faced its most difficult challenge. Lincoln dashed around on that day making sure that everybody was safe, putting his own life in danger. He would have been the last person to evacuate had he not been knocked out during the attack. As a result he was helped into the underground with everybody else. Disappointed with the state of things in the new world and confined to doing tedious and dull odd jobs to get by, Lincoln longed to go back to the surface and do something death-defying. Labyrinth Lincoln arrived with the future group in to the labyrinth. A FBI agent with a serious case of curiosity, Lincoln automatically took to examining the bridge that later became an important part of the labyrinth, his natural instinct for importance went rather unnoticed as he blended into the background within the initial group. Upon the meeting of the two groups, Lincoln initially elected Stonehard Lee as his leader, though eventually ended up on Kristoff's side after bonding with their back stories and the loss of their close family. Along with Kristoff's sudden power, Lincoln decided this was the best place to go. Lincoln traveled with the Cult for few phases, submitting his opinions when he saw fit, and more than often sleeping. His intellectual mind most often went unnoticed as he hypothesized over the sudden disappearance of the staff from Kristoff's pack. One such far-fetched theory was that Carl and Boone were a hidden duo. In Phase 7, Lincoln decided to exit north first of 4958* leading into the notorious teleportation trap. Because of this, Lincoln was teleported far from his own group and began his short solo journey in the labyrinth. On this solo trek, Lincoln found himself in the south west area of the labyrinth that remained the untraveled area until after the meeting of the groups. This area contained the room that revealed all four guardian locations. Lincoln's doom came in the most important room in the labyrinth. Meeting Cerberus and dying. Tragic, really. Death Trivia *Lincoln was the first player to be teleported away from a group to go on a solo journey. *Though he was the first teleported, he is the second person to have a solo journey after Carl, both inevitably died by Cerberus. *Every time Lincoln went to sleep, he would do so by closing his eyes. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Lab 3 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Good Characters